1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices and methods for supporting infants and, in particular, to devices and methods for positioning infants which avoids undesired tactile stimulation of the infant.
2. Description of Related Art
The sense of touch in a human being is highly developed in utero. Therefore, even the very immature preterm neonate has an acute tactile sensitivity. Tactile stimulation (i.e. human touch) of a neonate can both arouse and soothe. In most cases, preterm neonates thrive from tactile stimulation. However, in some instances, tactile stimulation of a neonate, especially an ill preterm neonate, may result in significant physiological consequences. For example, a physiologically stable preterm neonate, when subjected to human touch, may be benefited with increased activity, a faster regaining of birth weight, less crying, and better socialization with parents and caregivers. However, in a physiologically unstable neonate, the benefits of touch may be outweighed by detrimental consequences, which may include blood pressure changes, alterations in cerebral blood flow, hypoxia as well as other stress behaviors. Premature neonates who exhibit such symptoms when touched are usually referred to as xe2x80x9cnegative touchxe2x80x9d or minimum stimulation patients.
In some cases, excessive tactile stimulation, which is continuously repeated, may cause the neonate to develop a touch aversionxe2x80x94an association of human touch with pain or extreme discomfort. Preterm neonates that have developed an aversion to touch typically cry uncontrollably, squirm away, flail arms and legs, and recoil when touched. To avoid these consequences, preterm neonates that exhibit symptoms of touch aversion or are negative touch should receive care that includes tactile interventions, such as minimal handling and body containment.
One particular aspect in the care of preterm neonates that generally requires lots of touching and handling is that of positioning. The benefit of adequate and supportive body positioning for preterm and full term neonates is well known. For example, proper positioning of the preterm neonate has been shown in some studies to greatly reduce the long-term affects of prematurity. Moreover, proper positioning increases feelings of security, promotes quieting and self-control, enhances psychological stability, promotes energy conservation, reduces psychological and behavioral stress, and enables stress to be better endured. Also, the preterm neonate should be provided with a variety of positions to prevent the negative consequences of, for example, joint stretching and/or to promote and facilitate the development of muscle tone. These positions may generally range between and include a prone, a supine, and a side-lying position. It has also been shown that preterm neonates thrive when positioned to achieve full body containment, known as xe2x80x9cnesting.xe2x80x9d
Most neonate body positioning is accomplished in a make-shift manner that usually requires touching of the neonate. Unfortunately, for preterm neonates who suffer from symptoms related to negative touch or touch aversion, make-shift manners for providing positioning intervention may create a high degree of tactile stimulation caused by human touch. The excessive handling may counter any benefit derived from the positioning intervention.
For these reasons, what is needed is an infant positioning device which provides adequate support for an infant, including a preterm infant. The device should also provide a caregiver an ability for moving an infant between and including a supine, prone, or side-lying position, with little or no tactile stimulation for the infant caused by direct human touch.
In the present invention an infant positioning device provides support to an infant. The present invention further provides the caregiver the ability to move the infant between and including a supine, a prone, or a side-lying position, with minimal or no tactile stimulation of the infant caused by direct human touch.
In one aspect of the present invention a device is provided for supporting and positioning a neonate. The device includes a substantially conformable member and a plurality of support members. Each support member is moveable from a first position to a second position to facilitate the positioning of the neonate placed on the conformable member.
In another aspect of the present invention, a positioning device is provided for positioning an infant. The device includes a substantially conforming member. Coupled to the conformable member are at least two support members, which define a torso area on a portion of the conformable member. Each of the support members is moveable from a first position to a second position. In response to the movement of at least one of the support members, the infant is repositionable from a first posture to a second posture.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a method for repositioning an infant is provided. The method includes positioning an infant on a positioner in a first posture; and moving a support member from a first position to a second position to reposition the infant from the first posture to a second posture.
In each aspect of the invention the positioning of the neonate is accomplished while avoiding physical contact between a caregiver and the neonate.